I am over you but I'm not
by norskfanfic
Summary: Rachel is now a Cheerio, is best friends with Santana and Brittney, Prom is not long away and she gets asked by someone she did NOT expect to be asked by! But there are still past loves haunting her, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**I am over you but I'm not**

Rachel thought she was going to be sick! They were ALL over each other in glee club, it was not long ago when that used to be them, sitting in the front kissing, and been all happy… Ok, so maybe she was a little jealous of Quinn, but that was just because she had Finn, and almost everyone liked her. But she had nothing really to be jealous of, Rachel was talented star! She was going to be leaving Lima but Quinn was going to be stuck here. She was determent to make Finn hers again, no matter what. So it was a good thing Rachel had Santana and Brittney there to help her. After the hole Santana slept with Finn incident, Rachel had become a Cheerio just to piss her off but ended up becoming one of Santana's closest friends.

'How the hell did that happened anyway? Rachel sat in the back thinking to herself when suddenly someone 'Santana' pushed her.

''**What the hell San!''** Rachel had become a different person after she had become a Cheerio, not that it was a bad thing, there were no more slushy facials and no more mean comments.  
><strong>''Sorry Rach, but you are staring again and is you continue they will notice sweaty'' <strong>Yes is was weird that Santana went around calling her Rach, Sweets, Sweaty and all thus weird names. But she was becoming used to them but still…  
><strong>''Thank you Santana, but you cud have done something else then pushes me...'' <strong>Santana shrouded with her shoulders and just went back to look listening to

''**Ok class, for your next assignment I want you to sing a song that explains how your feeling, it can be about anything''** The best idea popped up in Rachel's head of how she cud finely get over Finn.  
><strong>''Hey san? Do you and Britt want to help me with my song? I have the perfect idea but I cud use some help''<strong> Santana stared at me and then back to Finn and a smile crept up on her face as she was realizing what I wanted to do.

We rehearsed every day for a week making sure the dancing was perfect, the song was the perfect chose Santana had been a little mad because it was in a way about her, but she let it go after I told her that she was forgiven for having sex with Finn.

When the next Glee club rehearsal came along Rachel was becoming nerves, She, Santana and Brittney had the same dresses on only in different colors. It was up to their knees it was fluffy from the waist down and really, really, tight fitting from the breast down. Rachel had it in navy blue, Santana had it red and Brittney had it green.  
>When they walked in everyone was staring at them, all they did was smile and walk over to there teacher.<p>

''**, we have something we have prepared''** Rachel had a big smile on her face as he nodded and turned to the class.  
><strong>''Ok guys. Rachel has something for us.''<strong> He turned to the 3 girls standing on the floor.  
><strong>''Take it away guys, let's se what you got''<strong> Rachel just smiled turned to the band and started to sing.  
>The melody was like energy to her, they started to dance as the well known melody to Victoria Justice's song Beggin on your knees, it was the perfect song for her to sing.<p>

**You had it all****, ****The day you told me****, ****Told me you want me.  
>I had it all<strong>**, ****But let you fool me****, ****Fool me completely****  
><strong>**I was so stupid****, ****To give you all my attention****  
><strong>**Cause the way you played me****  
><strong>**Exposed your true intention**

Rachel walkover to Finn and started to sing the song with the amazing dance that was just as perfect as she was. Just as the chorus came Santana and Brittney sang out with her.****

**Chorus:******

**One day i'll have you begging on your knees for me****  
><strong>**One day i'll have you crawling like a centipede****  
><strong>**You mess with me****  
><strong>**And mess with her****  
><strong>**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve****  
><strong>**One day you'll be begging on your knees for me**

Rachel did everything with as much power she cud. Finn was staring at her like it was the last thing he was ever going to see in his life. Quinn on the other hand looked pissed off! She knew the song was about Finn and she was not going to let Rachel take him again!****

**So watch your back****  
><strong>**Cause you don't know where or when I could get you****  
><strong>**I set the trap and when I am done****  
><strong>**You will know what I have been through****  
><strong>**Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now****  
><strong>**I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out**

Santana and Brittney sang with Rachel again on the chorus ****

**One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me****  
><strong>**One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede****  
><strong>**You mess with me **She points to herself**  
><strong>**And mess with her **And then points to Quinn**  
><strong>**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve****  
><strong>**One day you'll be begging on your knees for me******

**I know I'm being bitter****, ****But I'm gonna drive you under****  
><strong>**Cause you just don't, don't****, ****Don't deserve a happy ever after****  
><strong>**Cause of what you did to me****  
><strong>**After you told me****, ****You never felt that way****  
><strong>**And it's only just a game**

She belted the last tone out then started again on the song!****

**You had it all******

**One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me****  
><strong>**One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede****  
><strong>**You mess with me****  
><strong>**And mess with her****  
><strong>**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve****  
><strong>**One day you'll begging on your knees for me**

The song was finished and the glee kids jumped up with joy, everyone was happy and asking how she found the sung until Mr. Schuster told everyone to take a seat.  
><strong>''Wow girls that were amazing! I think that this can maybe become Nationals material!<br>**Rachel suddenly got huge smile on her face about the thought that they might get to sing the song in front of an audience. This was a dream come true, getting to embarrass Finn in front of people. The class ended and Rachel was about to walk out when something, no, someone dragged her back.  
><strong>''What the fuck! WHAT do want Finn?<strong> She didn't mean to sound so angry, it just kind of slipped and she cud see he was hurt.

''**Sorry Finn, I meant what can I help you with Finn?**

''**Hey, I was just wondering if that song was about me? I mean, we have had It pretty tuff lately and I can see your hurting, I just never got the time to ask if something is bothering you, because you know...Quinn and Prom and Quinn…**

WOW! Was he really THAT stupid.. ok, no wonder the relationship didn't last longer then it did, well off curse it also had a lot to do with the fact that he slept with Santana and didn't tell her…

''**Yes, the song is about you, and nothings bothering me, not now at least… **

''**wait, what do you mean not anymore?**

''**I mean I am over you and finely moving on with my life, I hope you are happy to be with Quinn and that you will have a happy life together her in Lima while I become a Broadway star''**

While she said the last words she turned around and walkout the class room, but suddenly hit something hard.

''**I am so sorry, I didn't see where I was walking''**

''**Hey it's okay, I was just looking for you anyway so…**

Rachel looked up to see Sam standing there with a really cute smile on his face.

''**You where? What's up then?**

Sam helped her up and gave her the books she had dropped while she had bumped into him.

''**Well I was wondering if you had a date to prom? I know it's stupid for me to ask you since I'm not on the quarterback anymore but I like you…**

''**Why whoud it be stupid to ask me just because you're not quarterback? I mean, YES, I whoud love to go to prom with you Sam Evens!**

**That's it… I hope you guys like it, say if you want more **


	2. Chapter 2: Is this a dream?

**Sorry for the late update! I have been so busy that I just did not have the time to Wright anything!  
>Well I just wrote this so hope you like it! 3<strong>

Rachel was smiling the next day, she was going to prom with one Sam Evans, it would make Finn crazy jealous, Quinn was going to freak and well she just got everything she wanted! She was not going to deny that one of the reasons that she is going with Sam is because that she wants Finn back, but only just a little… She did mean the song yesterday, and she would make him crawl on his knees for her, she was making sure of it! But Sam was hot, and he liked her, what more did she want?

**-Hey, hot stuff!** Santana smacked Rachel on the ass and wiggled her eyebrows.

**-Nothing much sexy, I am planning prom dress and prom poster…**

Santana looked shocked, had she said anything wrong?

**-One, you going to prom without a date? Two, YOU? Rachel Berry are going to run for Prom Queen? **Rachel understood why Santana was shocked; Rachel had spent about a week trying to convince her that she was not going to Prom.

**-Change of plans, Sam asked me. And yes, YES I am! I am going to give Quinn a piece of my mind! She is not going to walk around thinking she's better than me just because Finn is with her and not me! **She took a deep breath and took out what she needed from her locker.

**-Hold on just a sec! Foggy lips asked you to prom? **Santana's eyes were in shock just as her body.

**-Yeah… And I said yes, now come on! If we are late for practice couch will kill us! **Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her with her to practice.

(After Practice)

**-Berry, get your short legs over her! **Ms. Sylvester yelled. Rachel ran over too her and smiled.

**-Yes couch? What can I help you with? **Rachel kept her smile on her face, she cud feel Quinn glaring at her but she just looked away.

**-You are something do you know that? You have a fire I haven't seen since a young Sue Sylvester! I don't like Prego over there and I don't trust her with title as head Cheerio… What do you say? Want to be on top? **

Rachel was speechless! 'What the hell is going on here! Me head Cheerio? OMG!

**YES! YES YES YES! I would love to! **Rachel cud not help but smile! Now she was going to be most popular person in school! And better yet! Quinn lost her spot!

**-Now get lost! I have plans!** Sue looked mad so Rachel just ran over to Santana who was for the second time today Frozen in shock.

**-Who are the top bitches at this school now? **Rachel had an smirk on her lips, she turned to Quinn and walked over to her.

**-Sorry Lucy, tuff break, but relax I will not do anything bad or something like that, I will just give you Santana's spot on the pyramid. **Rachel walk away with a bug smirk on her face. Quinn looked like she was about to kill her, but she just waved, smiled and walk away with Brittney dragging Santana with her.

(Glee Club)

When Quinn had finely given away the head cheerio outfit, Rachel had taken it on. And just as she walk out of the girls bathroom, the rumors started. But it was more fun in Glee.

Rachel walked through the door and smiled at Sam. The only different thing about this uniform was that tighter a little shorter and had HC! On the back.

**-WOW! Rach, when did you become Head Cheerio? **Puck stared Rachel up and down and started to smile.

**-yeah? Isn't Lucy.Q over there the head or something? **Lauren added right after Puck.

**-Let's just not talk about it OK? **Quinn hissed at everyone and gave be her QBG.

**-You just mad that I got something that was yours !** Rachel bitched back

Quinn just looked at Rachel and then back at Finn, and took him in between her hands and kissed him, hard, and he kissed her back. Then she pulled back and smirked at Rachel.  
>All she did was walked to where Sam was and started to talk to him. Not loud but just to Quinn cud listen to what she was saying.<p>

**-So, Sam? I was wondering if you had anything against be hanging the posters about becoming prom king and queen? I always wanted to, but no one had asked me so I cud not go in the running…**

**-No! Not at all, I am glad you asked me! **Sam smiled at her and put one arm around her.

**-So I was wondering, do you want to come over tonight? Watch a movie or something?** Rachel was nervous, what if he said no? What would she do?

**-Ok, I'd love to! What's your number so I can get the address?**

**-I was actually hoping right after Glee? Then I can show you where I live and we can talk and stuff… **Ok, she was really, really nervous!

**-OK! No problem, but I still like your number?** Sam smiled at Rachel and was about to lean in for a kiss when Rachel was pushed over her chair.

**-YOU FUCKING BITCH! You just have to take everything in my life! I HATE YOU! **Quinn was screaming at Rachel and started to push her. Rachel was getting sick of her, and now she was getting revenge of all the bull shit she had to live with all those years because of Quinn.

**-I am a BITCH! I am far from a BITCH, QUINN! If there is a bitch her it's you! And I don't take everything from your life! FINN CHOUSE YOU! Remember? **As Rachel said this she started to push Quinn back.

**-I am so SICK of you being all, Rachel took that, and said that! You are the one who took Finn away from me! YOU took my solo at Regional's and YOU are the one who was been throwing slushis at ME! I should be hating YOU! Not you hating ME! **

As Rachel said the last word Quinn punched Rachel in the face. The last thing she can remember before waking up is someone waking Quinn, and another fight busted out as she diapered into her sleep.

**That's That Chapter Guys!  
>I hope you liked it! I LOOOOVE Reviews!<br>Tell me what you guys want :)**


	3. Chapter 3 :The fight

Rachel woke up in the nurse's office with a black eye. She had no idée how she had gotten there but she didn't care. All she cud remember was a fist. Black eye… Fist… Nurse… Glee… QUINN! That was it! Rachel was in glee and was fighting with Quinn and she punched me in the face! THAT BITCH!  
>'She is SO going to pay for what she did to me' Rachel thought to herself just before she noticed someone on the other bed.<br>'Is that? No it can't be' Rachel was sitting up see if she was seeing right, because there was no way in hell that it was Quinn? Rachel didn't hit her back, so it was not her fault.

-Hey, you're up, Rachel looked at the door and smiled. Sam stood in the doorway with flowers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other hand.

-Yeah, I just woke up… How long was I out? Rachel sat up on the bed and took the glass of water that was on the night stand next to her, and took a huge gulp of water. 'That felt good' Rachel thought as she sat it back on the night stand.

-About 1 hour… Nothing big, with all the times Quinn kicked you, I would have thought you would be out longer. He walked over to were Rachel was and gave her the flowers and the Coffee.

-I thought you might like some Coffee and the flowers… Well, I thought they were nice and that you would like them. Sam gave and awkward smile and sat down on the stool that was next to the bed.

-Thank you, they are really lovely, and the Coffee all I can say is that I cud kiss you for it right now! I need some caffeine right now. She grabs for the coffee and feels the hot beverage go down her trout.

-You can kiss me anytime you want, says Sam feeling a little awkward saying it, but just as he was about to say he was kidding because he didn't want things to be awkward between them. He felt something sweet on his lips, he looks up to see Rachel with her eyes closed and her lips against his. It was a sweet kiss but it was still heat in it.

- I wanted to, she smiles up at him and sits back on the bed and takes another sip of her coffee.  
>-So when will you tell me what happened to Quinn over there? Rachel gestured towards Quinn's sleeping body in the other bed.<p>

-Well I guess I have to tell you won't I… Trust me, you won't believe me.

(_Flash back)_

Quinn was kicking and yelling at Rachel, who was on the ground out cold.

-What the hell is your problem Quinn? Sam yelled as he was about to grab for Quinn, someone jumped Quinn and threw her on the ground.

-You psycho bitch! You are so awful and mean! And I am just sick of it! Brittany was on top of Quinn slapping and punching her.

-Brittany get of you! You are so stupid! GET OFFFFFFF! Quinn was yelling and began to slap Brittany back.

-Oh HELL TO THE NO! You did not just call my girlfri- ahaanhah, my Girl stupid! Santana started, but if you looked good, you cud see that is was some sort of panic running through her eyes. 'God I hope no one noticed my slip there' Santana was staring to get used to calling Brittany her Girlfriend outside of school it was starting to become a habit.

-What did you just call her? Quinn asked with a smirk planted on her face looking up at Santana.

-My girl! Santana said and started to kick Quinn, she was as sick of Quinn just as much as everyone else were.

-hey,hey,hey,hey! What's going on here? Santana, Brittany get of Quinn right now! And what happened to Rachel? Mr. Schue asked as he looked around the room. It was as if he had stepped in another dimension, Rachel was bleeding as was Quinn and they were both out cooled. And Brittany was red and had been fighting, She never fights. Santana was next to her just as red as Brittany, but it wasn't a big shock that she was fighting. Finn and Sam glared at each other and they looked like they were going to fight soon. Puck and Lauren looked both amused, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were on their phones gossiping and sending videos of what had happened to other kids at school.

-Someone get Rachel and Quinn to the Nurse's office, and after that someone is going to tell me what happened here!

Sam and Finn both walk over to take Rachel in their arms. But stopped when they were both right in from of her.

-What do you think you are doing, Evens? Finn snarled at Sam.

-Caring my prom date to the nurse's office, and you Hudson? Why aren't you helping Quinn? I thought that you guys were a couple, Sam said smugly and turned to lift Rachel in his arms, that was when he felt something drag him back and one the ground.

-You ASS! You lay of Rachel you get me! She is mine! And you can give a fuck of taking her to prom! And there is NOTHING going on with me and Quinn. She's a bitch! The yelling was but this time, everyone were one the sidelines watching with interest as both boys were fighting for a girl that was currently out cold and would have to miss the fight. Finn was starting to punch Sam. Sam suddenly pushed Finn off him and started to punch him back.

-She is not your girl anymore! If she was your girl then why is she going to prom with me! Sam knew that she was not interested in him, well that was what he thought.. But still. He had a perfect thing to rub in Finn's face and he was not letting it go that easy.

-Fuck you Evens! She is just using you to get to me! They kept on fighting until Puck and Mr. Schue pulled them apart.

-Both of you! Stop it! Puck will take Rachel and Mike can take Quinn. You two are not going no were, now sit down and shut up, Yelled Mr. Schue.

_(End flash back)_

Rachel was shocked! What the hell did she miss? She was going to have to go to Mercedes and Kurt and ask for that video. And what was up with Brittany? She was always the one that wanted peace, she was NOT a fighter. But she cud not stop the smug little smile that had crept up on her face.  
>Finn was jealous, her plan was working. But she cud not stop the feeling of guilt that had started to build up on her conscience.<p>

-wow, I missed out on a lot, she smiles at Sam starts to laugh. Sam looked up at her and smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Just as her lips were right in front of his, there was someone watching them.

-Go on, I don't care, that means I can have Finn. Quinn was sitting and watching them like a hawk.

-Want to get your ass kicked again Quinn? Because I know that there are a lot of the glee kids that would love to get a punch. Sam spat at her and turned back to Rachel, gave her a peck and smiled at her.

-I am going to go find the others and tell them that you are awake, ok? Sam asked as he stood up.

-yeah, you can go. Hurry up thou. I don't want to be here anymore, as Rachel said that she was pointing to Quinn, but just so Sam cud see it and not Quinn.

-Sure, I'll be right back, Sam walked out and Rachel just let out the breath she didn't noticed she was holding.  
>'He better hurry, I am not going to survive long with a pissed Quinn next to me'<br>Rachel laid down on the bed and was about to fall asleep when something was getting in bed next to her.

**I'm going to stop there. I hope you like it! And don't forget to review so you won't get pissed Brittany at your door for upsetting the unicorns:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been a LONG time! I have just come back from ROME! OMG! It's was amazing, and when I got in to town I saw this gigantic billboard of RACHEL! It was amazing! Well, this is just a small chapter… But I had no idée of who I wanted to be the one hugging Rachel, so I just but my iPod on shuffle and my favorite song came on! SO hope you like it!**

_**The shock!**_

Rachel was frozen, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the night stand next to her bed, and it said 12:35! Oh my goodness she had been asleep for 20 minutes! It only felt like 2 minutes…

-oh, I didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't resist… The voice was whispering in her ear that sent shivers down her spine. She turned around in the bed so she was facing him.

-It's good you woke me up, but more importantly why are lying in bed with me, holding me? She raised her eyebrow at him and starred at him.

- I, ehh, I… I… I'm SO sorry Rach, I was stupid and I hope you can forgive me. He just looked in her eyes and she knew she was screwed.

-Finn… Please, I just can't handle the drama anymore, you saw what Quinn did to me, what do you think she will say if she finds out you and me are a thing again? She wanted so much to be with Finn, but a part of her wanted nothing more than to tell him to get lost, but then again she could never say no to those beautiful brown eyes of his.

-So if it wasn't for Quinn you would be my GF again? Finn had a spark of hope in his eyes as he pulled her a little closer to him.

-I would, because I- she was suddenly cut off by someone coughing in the door way, she saw as Finn looked at the door and then back at her but now she saw anger in his eyes, Rachel turn to see who was at the door, and she suddenly felt a sense of guilt come over her.

-Oh, Sam… I forgot you were coming back. She felt so bad, she and Sam had just got together and she was cheating on him only 25 minutes later, wow, she WAS a bad girlfriend.

-Yeah, you seem to forget a lot of things, Sam said the words to her with so much hate Rachel just wanted to go home and cry.

-I'm so sorry Sam, I never wanted to hurt you…

-What are you apologize for Rach? You don't need to say you're sorry for following your heart. Finn looked at me and hugged me tight.

-As much as I hate to admit it, and I do. Finn's right, I'm just glad that it happened now then late, because now it hurts less. Sam said looking at Rachel and smiled.  
>-But if you ever change your mind, you know where I am. And that was the last thing Sam said before he walked out the door, Rachel turned to Finn and smiled.<p>

-Now where was I? I asked as he hugged me close.

-what's all the gibber gabber? Quinn asked as she sat up in bed and opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched, but just as she turned towards Rachel and Finn in the hospital bed her jaw dropped and the anger in her eyes where showing.

-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? Quinn's face was turning red and her knuckles were starting to become white with anger.

-I thought you where dating Sam? Sense you JUST kissed him?

-Do you know what, Shrew you Quinn! Finn sat up and grabbed my hand and started to drag me out.

-Thank you for that, I just don't want to fight with her. Rachel was staring to become sick of Quinn and her bullshit, and she had become even a bigger bitch to Rachel after the head Cheerio think, and god knew how much she hated her now, sense she was having a think with Finn… Again…

-Hey, no problem, Finn leant down and kissed her, it was slow but the chemistry was hard to miss.

-I'll take you home, come one.

As they walk out she could feel people looking and if she knew this school well as she thought she did, this would be on Jacob's blog by the time they were in Finn's car. But right now she didn't care, all she cared about was her and Finn.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and please tell me what you guys want in the story, I am open for idée's! :D And remember, if you don't Review Brittany will cry, and you know how Santana is when she cries! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Pucker up

**A/n Hey guys, I'm SO sorry I haven't written in a long time, I just don't have the time, and now schools back and everything, well I will try to get new chapters out as soon as I have time! But here is a little chapter, I am glad that people like my stories, please check out some off my other stories, I love you guys, and here you go!  
>Oh, and I don't own Glee or anything else, unless I say I do ;)<strong>

(Puck's POV)  
>Puck stood at the end of the hallway watching the girl he loved walk away with that asshole he called a best friend. He just didn't understand what it was about Finn that made Rachel run back to him, honestly, Finn wasn't all that! And he should know, he knew all the shit about him that no one else knew.<br>Yeah, you may wonder how a stud like him could have feeling for a dwarf like her, when he could have absolutely anyone he wanted, and sometimes he wondered that himself, but he knew. It was a mix of the voice, her eyes, her ass and the awesomeness that was/is and will always be Rachel Berry.  
>And it was only a plus that she was Jewish, god knew that his mom loved her.<br>He needed to woo her, and the only way to woo a girl like Rachel was to make her feel special, the only problem standing in his way were two of his best friends and a whole school of horny teenage boys that wanted to tasted her sweet juices. No one knew the secret that Rachel had lost her V card over the summer. He would never forget the moment she came to him that summer, telling him something that changed his life forever. That day and night was something he would take to the grave. It was a magical thing, but it was also the reason she was 1. Not talking to him and 2. The reason she had tried out for the cheerios.  
>He was going to make her his, and no one was going to stand in his way, and if he had to use that day against her to make her see that she felt the same way for him as he did for her, so be it!<br>Rachel Berry, look out, because you got a whole lot of Puck coming after you!

**A/N thank you guys for reading this, please review and tell me what you think of this new chapter?  
>AND DID YOU WATCH THE NEW EPISODE OF GLEE! Ahhh-mazing! <strong>


End file.
